Bailamos
Baliamos is the final Series 4 episode. Plot Sing along to Play Your Guitar With Murray with The Little Wiggles and do the cha-cha in Dorothy's dance class. It's time for some Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! at a Wiggly concert and join in all the fun of a Wiggly Party. Song List # Play Your Guitar with Murray - Little Wiggles # Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) - Animated # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - Concert # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Knead Some Dough # Say Aah at the Doctors - Animated # Wiggly Party Trivia * The word "Bailamos" means "Let's Dance" in Spanish. Gallery File:MakingPies-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing the next segment File:LittleWigglesTheme1.png|Unused scene from Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:LittleWigglesTheme2.png|The Little Wiggles logo File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)17.png|''"Yeah yeah'' File:LittleWigglesTheme3.png|''and a wiggly yeah!'' File:LittleWigglesTheme4.png File:LittleWigglesTheme5.png File:LittleWigglesTheme6.png File:LittleWigglesTheme7.png File:LittleWigglesTheme8.jpg|Little Murray File:LittleWigglesTheme9.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:LittleWigglesTheme10.jpg|Captain, Jeff, Greg, and Anthony WhenWeWereYoung.jpg|''Let's go back to'' EagleRock(Episode).jpg|''when the Wiggles were young'' LittleAnthonyEatingTurkey.jpg|''Anthony was eating'' File:LittleWigglesTheme11.png|''and having fun'' File:BowWowWow(episode)30.png|''Jeff was sleeping'' LittleMurrayinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|''Murray's playing guitar'' EagleRock(Episode)2.jpg|''Greg was dreaming'' File:BilltheBillycartAlternateAngle.png|''of the Big Red Car'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)3.png|''Yeah yeah'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)4.png|''and a'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)5.png|''Wiggly'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)6.png|''yeah!'' BowWowWow(episode)34.png|The Little Wiggly Friends BowWowWow(episode)35.png|The Little Wiggly Mascots BowWowWow(episode)36.png|Little Henry and Wags File:LittleWigglesTheme12.png|''Yeah!'' File:LittleWigglesTheme13.png File:LittleWigglesTheme14.png File:LittleWigglesTheme15.png File:LittleWigglesTheme16.png|"The Little Wiggles" Theme Song LittleAnthonyinMakingPies.jpg|Little Anthony TheLittleWigglesinMakingPies.jpg|The Little Wiggles MakingPies3.jpg LittleAnthonyandMurrayinMakingPies.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray MakingPies5.jpg MakingPies6.jpg MakingPies7.jpg MakingPies8.jpg MakingPies9.jpg MakingPies10.jpg MakingPies11.jpg MakingPies12.jpg File:Wow!.jpg|''"Wow!"'' MakingPies13.jpg MakingPies14.jpg MakingPies15.jpg MakingPies16.jpg MakingPies17.jpg MakingPies18.jpg MakingPies19.jpg MakingPies20.jpg|"That's incredible!" MakingPies21.jpg|"No, it's not incredible." MakingPies22.jpg|"It's the Wiggly Wow-inator." MakingPies23.jpg|"Hey Anthony, you gotta stop saying that word!" MakingPies24.jpg|"Say what word?" MakingPies25.jpg|"You gotta stop saying "Wow"!" MakingPies26.jpg MakingPies27.jpg|Little Anthony playing the drums TheLittleAwakeWigglesinMakingPies.jpg|"Now it's song time with the Little Wiggles." MakingPies29.jpg|"Beauty mate!" File:PlayYourGuitarwithMurrayLittleWigglestitlecard.png|Title card PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-LittleWiggles.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" (Little Wiggles) Dorothy'sDanceClass-ChaChaChaPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing the next segment Dorothy'sDanceClass_ChaChaCha1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_ChaChaCha2.png|Dorothy introducing Ben and Lucy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_ChaChaCha3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_ChaChaCha4.png|Ben and Lucy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_ChaChaCha5.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Class: Cha Cha Cha Dorothy'sDanceClass ChaChaCha6.jpg|Ben and Lucy dancing the Cha Cha Cha File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)1.png File:FriendlyFeatherswordCrewBigRedCar1.png CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)FriendlyFeatherswordCrewtitlecard.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)3.png|Larissa, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)4.png|Greg and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)5.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)6.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)7.png|Brett and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)8.png|Brett, Murray, and Ben File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)9.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)12.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)14.png|Greg's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)16.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)17.png|Larissa's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)18.png|Larissa, Murray, and Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)19.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)27.jpg|The Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)28.png|Lucy, Anthony, and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)29.png|Brett and Anthony File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)30.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)31.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)32.png File:KneadSomeDough1.png|Ryan playing the drums File:KneadSomeDough2.png File:KneadSomeDoughBailamostitlecard.png|Title card File:KneadSomeDough5.png|Sinead and Jacob File:KneadSomeDough6.png|Greg and the kids File:KneadSomeDough7.png|Henry and Ryan File:KneadSomeDough8.png File:KneadSomeDough10.png File:KneadSomeDough11.png File:KneadSomeDough12.png|Wags and Dorothy File:KneadSomeDough13.png File:KneadSomeDough14.png File:KneadSomeDough15.png|Ryan File:KneadSomeDough16.png|Ryan, Wags, and Dorothy File:KneadSomeDough17.png File:KneadSomeDough18.png File:KneadSomeDough19.png File:KneadSomeDough20.png|Dorothy playing a flourish on the Red Starry Keyboard File:KneadSomeDough.jpg File:KneadSomeDough22.png|Ralgier and Seamus File:KneadSomeDough23.png File:KneadSomeDough24.png File:KneadSomeDough25.png|Jacob File:KneadSomeDough26.png|Wags playing the tambourine File:KneadSomeDough27.png File:KneadSomeDough28.png|Tamara File:KneadSomeDough29.png File:KneadSomeDough30.png File:KneadSomeDough31.png|Dorothy playing the red Starry Keyboard File:KneadSomeDough32.png File:KneadSomeDough33.png File:KneadSomeDough34.png File:KneadSomeDough35.png File:KneadSomeDough36.png File:KneadSomeDough37.png File:KneadSomeDough38.png File:KneadSomeDough39.png File:KneadSomeDough40.png File:KneadSomeDough41.png|Henry, Ryan, Wags, and Dorothy File:KneadSomeDough42.png File:KneadSomeDough43.png|Henry playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:KneadSomeDough44.png File:KneadSomeDough45.png File:KneadSomeDough46.png File:KneadSomeDough47.png|Ralgier File:KneadSomeDough48.png File:KneadSomeDough49.png File:KneadSomeDough50.png File:KneadSomeDough51.png File:KneadSomeDough52.png File:KneadSomeDough53.png File:KneadSomeDough54.png Bandicam 2018-10-11 11-17-36-664.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-11 11-45-34-903.jpg TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!S.SFeatherswordtitlecard.jpg Alternate titles *Cha Cha Cha (Playhouse Disney title) Category:Music Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Finales Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes with Lights Camera Action Wiggles Category:TV Galleries